


honey, i rose up from the dead

by zimnokurw



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: AU 1x15, Flashbacks, Memories, THE TREE TATTOO HEADCANON ORIGIN, because roman after being triggered enough times got all his memories & personality back, because they were terrorists? but they were SO SOFT with each other???, dont mind me, i am just a sucker for oscar x remi, my first hetero-ship fic??? can i get some applause?, so why not try this with jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: Her vision clears and she sees Oscar right now, standing further away from her than they used to, and she feels the urge to reach out to him once again, to close this distance. At that moment, Remi realizes that she remembers everything as if she was never injected with ZIP. As if she never lost her memories.au 1x15. what if oscar saying he can’t lose jane triggered some memories and those memories triggered remi to come back
Relationships: Jane Doe | Remi Briggs/Oscar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	honey, i rose up from the dead

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i am back on my joscar bullshit
> 
> this was actually supposed to be longer but then i got to the end and it felt like someone set up a perfect ending for me?? so i took it. and figured that i can always write one more chapter, right?? so we'll see  
> (sorry for any mistakes i wrote it while suffering from insomnia at around 4am)

* * *

“Please, we can’t lose you!” Oscar argues, not really yelling but there’s obvious desperation behind his statement, making Jane freeze. The man stops then, as if maybe he didn’t mean to react like that.

He closes his eyes, giving up on the pretense. “I can’t lose you,” he confesses and Jane can feel the pain in his trembling voice. She knows he’s being honest and she feels the need to touch him, hug him, _comfort him_ at all cost. Even though - she tries her best to push the instinct away, she fights the way her fingers twitch, tugging at her to reach into the man’s direction. “I can’t.” Oscar breaths out, opening his eyes in which Jane can see unshed tears.

She hears him breathing heavily, but suddenly she doesn’t see him anymore because someone else flashes before her eyes. A man with a clearly visible scar on the right side of his face and her mind calls him Roman. Then, that same scar on the face of a young boy and in her memory she calls him Ian.

“I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” the man whose name must be either Ian or Roman says, on the verge of breaking down and Jane is the first one to lean forward into him. Then, he wraps his arms around her and she feels _safe,_ and _content,_ and _at peace_.

“What if _you,_ you don’t come back?” Oscar’s voice sounds in her head once again and she feels his hands on her arms, holding her in place and trying to get his point across. She reads him as scared.

“We’ll find each other again,” she answers, trying to reassure herself as well as the man standing in front of her. “I promise.” she hears her own voice and at the same moment, she suddenly regrets the whole plan, the moment she said a firm _‘yes’_ to Shepherd when asked if she’s sure she can go through with this, the decision to give Oscar the ring back.

She remembers being by Oscar’s side while the tree tattoo was being inked into his skin. And she remembers being the one who designed it, drawing it in her paper notepad the night Oscar organized a small celebration of their engagement. She remembers sitting between her fiancé and her brother, laughing at everyone gathered around the small campfire, the notepad hidden in the pocket of her warm coat when the idea struck her.

She remembers that she used to spend almost all her free time under _that_ tree in Pretoria. Running around with Ian and their friends or having picnics right under that big, beautiful three with their parents.

She remembers coming back to that place years later. “...so, Remi Briggs, Alice Kruger. Would you do me the honor and marry me?” she hears the question and feels like that happened yesterday. She can feel all the emotions she felt at that moment.

She sees Oscar kneeling on one knee right before her, in the middle of their picnic blanket with the most beautiful view of Pretoria behind him and the boughs of that special, meaningful tree spread above them. She remembers the way she pronounced _“Yes!”_ and how fast she threw herself at him, joining their lips together even though they couldn’t kiss properly because both were smiling too wide for that.

Her vision clears and she sees Oscar right now, standing further away from her than they used to, and she feels the urge to reach out to him once again, to close this distance. At that moment, Remi realizes that she remembers everything as if she was never injected with ZIP. As if she never lost her memories.

She takes two steps closer to Oscar and she does it quickly, so urgently like it’s a matter of life and death. He looks at her, but his eyes are glassy and unfocused, and she doesn’t wait any longer. 

She grabs him by the henley he’s wearing under his coat, her fists full of the warm material and she leans forward, pulling him closer by the shirt at the same time. Finally, she closes the distance between their lips, and at first Oscar is hesitant, but Remi puts everything into the way she kisses him. There’s urgency, and passion, and love, and _‘i missed you’_ in there.

When Oscar kisses back, just as hungrily and places his hands on each side of Remi’s waist, pulling her closer, even though there’s no space between them already, she remembers how he said _‘I love you.’_ instead of _‘Goodbye.’_ when it was time for Markos to inject her with ZIP. She presses her body into his chest, curls the fingers of her left hand in his hair, and lets her right hand explore the pulse point in his neck. She knows that she answered ‘And I love you. More than anything.’ and she knows that it was and still is true.

They only end the kiss when they need a break to breathe but even then they stay close, panting but leaning into each other. Remi wraps her arms around Oscar because she just realizes how much she missed him lately, even being Jane, and the man quickly does the same, locking his arms around her waist and pulling her as close as he can.

He lowers his head because he’s taller than her those few inches. “We could pull you out of the FBI.” he offers again, breathing heavily. “Let’s pull you out of the FBI.” he repeats, almost pleading and if Remi is being honest, right now she wants out just as much. 

Forget the mission. She just wants to get back to falling asleep and waking up next to Oscar, to wearing the ring he gave her, maybe move to Europe together like they once planned. She wants to be able to talk with her brother whenever she likes and to not have to go to work every day with people who don’t even trust her.

(They may think they’re fooling her, but she knows that Reade, Zapata, and Mayfair are suspicious of her every move and that Weller only wants her around because he believes she’s Taylor Shaw. And Patterson is too pure for even daring to hurt a victim like Jane Doe in any way.)

“We’re gonna need to leave the FBI path open though, just in case.” Remi answers. Phase One of their plan is almost over now, and it’s not like they need her to do anything for the rest. She started the process from the inside, but now it can finish itself.

“So you’ll leave?” Oscar asks for clarification, pulling away slightly, but just far away to look her in the face. 

“Yeah. And Nigel’s cover is still untouched, they don’t suspect anything.”

She smiles and watches him smile back. “We need to find a new car,” he says, but instead of moving away, he leans closer to her and joins their lips together again. 

This time they kiss slower, but it’s still passionate and Remi is reminded about how they _fit_ together perfectly. That causes a warmth to spread throughout her entire body and she breaks the kiss even though she doesn’t want to.

Oscar bites Remi’s cupid’s bow as he pulls away, and groaning, he lets his head fall down on her shoulder.

She laughs then, understanding him but also the need to move. “We really should be looking for that new car,” she says, moving away slightly. “Come on,” she adds, grabbing his hand before taking another step.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me there is at least one more soul out there who is still shipping these two?? they have so few fanfics it's a crime
> 
> come yell at me on my tumblr: remi-briggs


End file.
